No sólo tú cambiaste, yo cambié
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Ya dejaste de ser un niño, hace mucho que me pasaste de altura, han pasado años desde que dejé de decirte qué flores debías darme, hasta parecen siglos desde que te recostabas en mi pecho y dormías después de un largo día de recorrer el zoológico, ya hace mucho que no llegas a mi cuarto en la noche, como antes cuando la tormenta te impedia dormir; cambiaste, y ahora ya no te quiero


**Hola de nuevo!**

**Este fic está situado cuando Saya vivía aún en la mansión; sin conocer a Diva, sin saber que es un quiróptero, sin conocer el mundo. Solo ella y sus interminables días en el zoológico; claro con Hagi que siempre a su lado. El fic es una explicación breve de cómo vivía Saya con Hagi en la mansión y cómo se da cuenta ella de qué siente en realidad. (quién no se enamoraría de Hagi :3 xD) Una versión distinta de la fría Saya que conocemos. Disfruten ;)**

**BTW los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor (aunque no haya puesto nombres) solo los utilice para este fic.**

Hay una brisa leve en las afueras de la mansión, un frío recorre mi espalda haciendo que retroceda un paso de aquella gigantesca puerta, tal vez no fue frío, tal vez fue miedo… Empiezo a dudar de por qué estoy aquí, alzo mi mano hacia la perilla, pero no la toco; me detengo y comienzo a pensar… ¿qué me llevó aquí?

Ya dejaste de ser un niño; pero aún recuerdo el primer día que te vi. Te odie al principio, eras insoportable, no hacías lo que te decía, contestabas abusivamente y no entendía por qué eras así… aquel día que te hice casi llorar, me sentí tan mal. Te había hecho daño a ti, a la única persona que se dignaba a dirigirme la palabra a parte de Joel. Mi única disculpa fue abrazarte, para ti fue más que suficiente, por mi parte yo jamás había abrazado a alguien, ese día pensé que yo necesitaba más de tu abrazo que tú del mío. Y hasta ahora, siempre necesito yo más de tus abrazos que tú de los míos; estoy segura de ello.

Hace mucho que me pasaste de altura; ¿por qué yo seguía igual? La tonta excusa de Joel fue decir que todos tenemos límite de altura. Parecía que tú no, me llegabas al busto, luego a los hombros, igualaste mi estatura en un par de años, y de pronto eras mucho más alto que yo. Pero seguías siendo el mismo, siempre a mi lado y brindándome una sonrisa solo a mí. Ahora que recuerdo algo sí cambió en ti; ahora sí podías sostener completamente el violoncelo, todavía río un poco al pensar cuando eras más pequeño que aquel instrumento.

Han pasado años desde que he dejado de peinarte y decirte qué ropa quería yo que usaras, y qué flores quería que me trajeras. Es más hace mucho que he dejado de mandarte de esa forma. Tú me enseñaste en realidad que significaba ser un amigo. Recuerdo aún cuando me trajiste por primera vez una rosa sin que yo te lo pidiera… estaba confundida, ¿por qué lo hacías?, tu respuesta fue perfecta: 'porque yo quiero', me di cuenta que alguien se preocupaba por mí; que alguien me daba cosas sin que fuese obligación, desde entonces mi mundo se dividió en dos, por primera vez dejé de pensar sólo en mí y comencé a pensar en ti. Cada vez que salía, te preguntaba si querías ir conmigo, cada vez que comía, me aseguraba que comieras conmigo; cada vez que me levantaba y pensaba en qué haría hoy, aparecías en mis pensamientos. Nunca pensé que podía estar tan al pendiente de una persona y que una persona podía estar tan al pendiente de mí. Aprendí entonces no solo a hablar, sino a escuchar… eres y sigues siendo mi único amigo, mi confidente.

Hasta me parecen que han pasado siglos desde que te recostabas en mi pecho y dormías después de un largo día de recorrer todo el zoológico, cuando ambos nos quedábamos a la orilla del lago. Era lindo ver tu cara de ángel entre mis pechos, profundamente dormido, cómodo, tranquilo. Aquellos días en que me parecías en realidad un ángel caído del cielo, aquellos días en que dependía de ti más que de nadie en este mundo, cuando no podíamos pasar horas sin saber del otro.

Ya hace mucho que no llegas a mi cuarto en la noche, como antes cuando la tormenta te asustaba e impedía dormir e ibas a mi habitación, no a dormir, sólo a sentarte a la orilla de mi cama, como queriendo tener la seguridad de que yo estaba allí, contigo siempre. Era entonces cuando despertaba y te miraba en la esquina de mi cama; me volteabas a ver y te sonrojabas por estar allí. Yo simplemente sonreía, me hacía a un lado y te abría las colchas de mi cama. Ambos acostados viendo al techo… no faltaba siquiera vernos para que pudieras sentir que yo te cuidaba, que por cualquiera que fuese la razón por la que estabas allí, yo simplemente iba a estar para ti, como antes, como entonces, como ahora aunque ya no vengas.

Ahora eres mayor, aquel niño que tanto quería ya no está, físicamente ya no está. Ahora quien me escucha es un hombre con un cabello negro, largo, suelto y ya no el niño con el cabello sujeto. Ahora quien toca el violoncelo es un hombre alto de espalda ancha y facciones más varoniles, no aquel niño de brazos débiles que le costaba sostener el chelo. Ahora quien va a dar los paseos al zoológico conmigo ya no es un pequeño que se recostaba en mi pecho, ahora es un adulto que me carga cuando yo duermo en el pasto, cansada de tanto caminar.

Pero a pesar de todo, por dentro no has cambiado en lo absoluto. Me encanta ver la rosa color rosada que me llevas a diario y que adorna mi cuarto. Me encanta componer música para que tú la interpretes, y amo las horas de la tarde, cuando me llevas a aquel bote en donde remas hasta donde no se encuentran árboles, en donde se puede apreciar perfectamente el atardecer.

Tal vez tú no cambiaste, pero algo en mi cambió. Ya no puedo ver al niño de antes. No sé cómo explicarlo, son demasiados sentimientos. Como las ganas de querer arrancarle los ojos a las sirvientas que están enamoradísimas de ti. Como el hecho de que no puedo sostener tu mirada, esos ojos grisáceos profundos que se clavan en los míos y me hacen sonrojar inmediatamente. Como cuando te abrazo y siento tu pecho latir, huelo el aroma de tu perfume y no puedo evitar el escalofrío que me recorre la espalda y lo temblorosas que se ponen mis piernas. Incluso no me explicó el por qué mi mente no deja de pensar en ti, en qué estarás pensando de mí, qué sientes por mí, te pasará lo que a mí me pasa. De repente aquel mundo dividido en dos, volvió a ser uno ocupado por ti completamente. Empecé a notarlo desde el momento en que me vi, destrozando mi armario, buscando algún vestido que tu no me hubieras visto. ¿Por qué ahora me complicaba la existencia por lo que tú pensabas?

Es media noche, hay un fuerte viento que azota las ventanas y aquella brisa que empezó hace un par de minutos ahora se ha convertido en una fuerte tormenta que cubre la mansión de un ambiente lúgubre, sombrío. Sigo parada frente a tu puerta, sin saber si entrar o no. Eres mi amigo, en realidad eres mi todo, sigues siendo aquel niño con ojos grises que me sonríe cuando le hablo de los viajes que haremos, el mismo niño que me escucha sin importar qué diga, aquel niño que jamás me deja sola.

Abro la puerta con algo de miedo. Veo aquella gran habitación y me dirijo, caminando de puntillas, hacia tu cama que se encuentra topada a la pared de la derecha. Veo a aquel niño durmiendo en esa cama, en realidad quisiera encontrar el niño del que tanto hablo, para que mis manos dejen de temblar y que mi corazón deje de palpitar a mil por segundo; pero no, aquel hombre que duerme, es quien me roba las sonrisas sin mayor esfuerzo; quien me regala rosas todos los días, quien ocupa todas las horas de mi pensamiento. Me siento en la esquina de su cama y contemplo la ventana. La primera vez que lo vi a él en la esquina de mi cama, había una tormenta igual a esta, y la razón por la que él llegó, era la misma por la que yo llegué. Simplemente, esa noche no quería estar sola. Un movimiento me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, volteo a ver; las colchas están extendidas y aquellos ojos profundos me miran tiernamente, sus labios esbozan una sonrisa de lado. Me acuesto a la par de él y nuevamente ambos volvemos a quedar boca arriba, viendo hacia el techo en la oscuridad, oyendo nada más el ruido de la lluvia de afuera y nuestra respiración, mientras la de él es calmada, la mía se agita y se entrecorta de a poco. Vuelvo a sentir aquel palpitar de mi corazón, indirectamente lo volteo a ver y corroboro que está dormido. Me volteo completamente viéndolo. Tú no has cambiado, sigues teniendo la misma cara de ángel que tanto me gusta pero que ahora es más atractiva. Te veo dormir como cuando antes dormías recostado en mí, me faltaba verte así una vez más para comprobar que cambié. Tú sólo creciste, yo, por otra parte, seguí conservando la misma forma física, a eso no me refiero con que yo cambié; en realidad cambié en el sentido de que tú me sigues queriendo y ahora yo ya no te quiero, es más que querer, ¿será suficiente con decir que no puedo vivir sin estar contigo? Cómo sea ahora que te veo dormido, simplemente no puedo dejar de contemplarte, paso una mano por tu cabello negro, dejo de estar acostada; me inclino hacia ti tratando de no recostarme sobre ti mucho, acerco mis labios a los tuyos y te beso suavemente, procurando no despertarte, procurando no sobrepasarme, solamente topando mis labios con los tuyos, queriendo quedarme así una eternidad completa. Te contemplo una vez más y te vuelvo a besar, esta vez de una forma menos prolongada. Sonrío de felicidad mientras me recuesto de nuevo al lado de ti viendo al infinito y luego mi sonrisa se desvanece, recuerdo que tú no has cambiado, me sigues viendo como tu amiga; cambiaste físicamente pero tus pensamientos siguen siendo iguales, tu cariño por mí no ha cambiado.

Nuevamente se interrumpen mis pensamientos, esta vez, una mano sostiene la mía. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, muerta de nervios y vergüenza pero la curiosidad me gana y cuidadosamente abro mis ojos para ver si me estás observando. Ahora eres tú quien se inclina frente a mí. Me congelo, estoy nerviosa, sonrojada, veo inmediatamente hacia la ventana. Tu mano acaricia mi rostro y me hace verte, ahora estás tan cerca, tu sonrisa me alivia me reconforta. Cierro mis ojos y espero me beses, no lo haces, no lo aguanto más; me acerco para besarte pero tú te has adelantado; me besas y mi cuerpo deja de tensarse al comprender que no solo yo cambié; tú también lo hiciste.

**Qué tal? Remejorada y reeditada mi primera fic de Blood plus y espero no haya sido decepcionante, bueno a mí me encanto :3 (¬¬ qué autor no dice eso de sus obras) en fin si les gusta comenten, si no también, siempre es bueno saber lo bueno o malo del fic. Muchísimas gracias por leer :D**


End file.
